Wheel of Fortune Sesshie Style
by YoshiSesshomaru-chan
Summary: The Super Smash characters play Wheel of Fortune with your host Sesshomaru. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic or the game show itself.  
  
Yoshi: Too bad  
  
Me: I know  
  
Sesshomaru: Please don't make me do anything good please, like in your other fic.  
  
Me: Thanx for the idea, Sesshie Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Sesshomaru: And don't call me Sesshie!  
  
Me: I'll call you whatever I want.  
  
Yoshi: *runs and hides*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaken: Welcome to Wheel of Fortune with your host, Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: But I don't want to be the host. Please don't make me.  
  
Me: Come on, do it for me or suffer the consequences.  
  
Sesshomaru: Fine.  
  
Jaken: Welcome to Wheel of Fortune with your host Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: It's Lord Sesshomaru to you.  
  
Jaken: Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me.  
  
Sesshie: You wish. Hey, how come the author suddenly called me Sesshie? I hate that name.  
  
Me: The author is tired of writing Sesshomaru. Sesshie is so much easier.  
  
Sesshie: *growls* Anyway, let's meet the contestants. In red, it's Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: *waves* Yoshi!  
  
Sesshie: In yellow, it's Marth.  
  
Roy: Hey, I'm Roy not Marth.  
  
Sesshie: Well, it says Marth on the card. How am I supposed to know?  
  
Me: *Goes over to look at the card* It say Roy you idiot.  
  
Sesshie: *ignoring me* And finally in blue it's Pichu.  
  
Pichu: Pichu Pi.  
  
Sesshie: OK. Let's begin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshie: Round one, Yoshi you get to go first. The category is people. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yoshi: *spins the colorful wheel with many cash prizes and lands on $1000.* Yay! I want a T, please.  
  
Sesshie: One T. _ _ _ T_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yoshi: *spins again and lands on $500.* S.  
  
Sesshie: Oh sorry no S's. Go, Roy.  
  
Roy: *is sound asleep*  
  
Sesshie: OK. Go ahead Pichu.  
  
Pichu: *spins the wheel and lands on Lose a Turn.* Pichu Pi! *uses thundershock on Sesshomaru.*  
  
Sesshie: *is knocked out.*  
  
Jaken: Let's go to a commercial. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*behind the camera*  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, are you OK?  
  
Sesshie: *weakly* What?  
  
Jaken: Are you OK?  
  
Sesshie: Do I look OK?  
  
Jaken: No, sorry for asking.  
  
Sesshie: Do I still have to be the host?  
  
Me: Fine, I'll find a replacement for now.  
  
*end of commercial break*  
  
Jaken: Welcome back to Wheel of Fortune.  
  
Crowd: *cheers wildly.*  
  
Shippo: Let's continue. Yoshi has $1000, and Roy and Pichu both have nothing. The puzzle currently looks like this.  
  
_ _ _ T _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Shippo: Yoshi, It is your turn.  
  
Yoshi: *spins the wheel and lands on $700.* N.  
  
Shippo: One N.  
  
_ _ _ T _ _ N _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yoshi: *spins again and lands on free spin* D  
  
Shippo: One D.  
  
_ _ _ T _ _ N D _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Shippo: You get a free spin!  
  
Yoshi: *lands on bankrupt.*  
  
Shippo: Would you like to use your free spin now?  
  
Yoshi: *shakes head*  
  
Shippo: Good because it's time for another commercial break. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I hope you enjoyed the first part of the episode. I was gonna make it a one shot, but it's getting too long.  
  
Sesshie: NOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Muh Ha Ha Ha Ha  
  
Sesshie: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Me: By the way Sesshomaru, your going to be the host again in the next chapter.  
  
Sesshie: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Ha Ha  
  
Sesshie: Anything but that.  
  
Me: Anything? *whispers something into Sesshie's ear*  
  
Sesshie: Never mind I'll be host.  
  
Me: I thought so. Readers, please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
Sesshie: HA HA  
  
Me: You shouldn't be talking.  
  
Sesshie: Whatever.  
  
Me: You'll care later on.  
  
Sesshie: Yeah right.  
  
Me: Don't say I didn't warn ya.   
  
Jaken: Welcome back to Wheel Of Fortune with your host Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshie: sarcastically Oh joy. A quick recap... All of the contestants have $0 due to bankrupts, sleeping, and lose a turns. The puzzle looks like this.... T ND   
  
Sesshie: Roy it's your turn.  
  
Roy: spins the wheel and lands on $400. R.  
  
Sesshie: 4 Rs. RT ND R R R   
  
Roy: Can I buy a vowel? O  
  
Sesshie: 2 Os. RT ND RO RO R   
  
Sesshie: Roy has $1350.  
  
Roy: lands on $700 Y.  
  
Sesshie: One Y RT ND ROY RO R   
  
Roy: I'd like to solve the puzzle.  
  
Sesshie: Yes?  
  
Roy: Marth and Roy from Fire Emblem.  
  
Sesshie: You got it!!!  
  
Roy: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in the puzzle. Cool! I rock. I solved the puzzle. That's sooo cool!!  
  
Sesshie: OK! The next category is weapons from Super Smash. The puzzle looks like this...   
  
Roy: Can I go first?  
  
Sesshie: Yes, but only because your supposed to.  
  
Roy: Cool. spins wheel and lands on $1500. R.  
  
Sesshie: 3 Rs. R R R  
  
Roy: I'd like to buy an O  
  
Sesshie: One O OR R R  
  
Roy: lands on $900 T  
  
Sesshie: One T OR R T R  
  
Pichu: PICHU!!!!!! thundershocks Roy who has $4250 plus his previous earnings.  
  
Sesshie: I think it's time for a commercial break   
behind the camera  
  
Roy: is KO'd  
  
Marth: runs down from the audience Roy are you OK?  
  
Roy: is still KO'd  
  
Marth: Roy? Roy are you OK?  
  
Roy: is STILL KO'd  
  
Me: We have to ask you to leave, Pichu  
  
Pichu: Pichu Pi?  
  
Me: Because your not helping. You Ko'd two people already.  
  
Marth: You can understand him? Me: Obviously.  
  
Roy: finally wakes up  
  
Me: We'll get him a replacement, too. He'll be guarenteed the money he won, $6300.  
  
Roy: I'm OK  
  
Me: Your still getting a replacement.  
  
Roy: Fine   
end of commercial break  
  
Jaken: We're back with Wheel Of Fortune.  
  
Sesshie: The category is Super Smash weapons. The two new contestants are, Peach in yellow and Bowser in blue. The puzzle looks like this.... OR R R  
  
Peach: spins the wheel and lands on $5000. Sweet! L please  
  
Sesshie: No Ls  
  
Peach: What! slaps Sesshie across the face leaving a handprint  
  
Sesshie: Go Bowser.  
  
Bowser: lands on $500. B for Bowser.  
  
Sesshie:One B.  
  
Bowser: Hooray!!! B OR R R  
  
Sesshie: Spin or buy a vowel.  
  
Bowser: spins the wheel and lands on bankrupt WHAT!!!!! grabs Peach and throws her into the audience where Mario and Luigi catch her.  
  
Mario: Cool!  
  
Luigi: She's mine.  
  
Mario: No she isn't  
  
Luigi: Yes she is  
  
Mario: No  
  
Luigi: Yes  
  
Mario: No  
  
Luigi: Yes  
  
Jaken: I think it's time for a commercial break.   
  
Me: What did ya think of chapter 2? I might discontinue it here because it's kinda getting boring.  
  
Yoshi: But I didn't get to win any money.  
  
Me: It's not official yet.  
  
Yoshi: OK  
  
Me: Readers, tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
